Do You Trust Us?
by kyosuke-date-the soultaker
Summary: Emil and Richter and Aqua have run ins. This follows certain points in the game, with obvious major changes for those who played it. This is a three in one lemon, and should not be read if you are underage. That said, I suck at summaries, and am posting this in protest and spite of the owners actions. They know what they did.


Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of The New World. Don't know who made it, don't really care. I would like to thank them for making it though so I could write this fanfiction.

Mwahahaha! This is gonna be an Aqua/Emil then Richter/Emil then Richter/Emil/Aqua one shot! Ofcourse, if I am asked to write more, I will, but untill then, it stays as is. And even then, I might now, cause I'm writing a full lengthed story too.

'_Why... do I feel like this... Why is this happening...?_' Emil thought as he was pressed against the wall by Aqua, the being called by Richter to slow him down. They were deep within Lake Sinoa Cave, and Richter was currently persuing Marta, the girl with a red gem on her forehead. His thoughts left him quickly, as he was pressed against a wall, Aqua pressed against him tightly with a leg between his, kissing him harshly. The strange being broke the kiss after Emil was sufficiently stirred up. "I hate it when Richter has me distract people... You're cute though, for a boy, so I won't mind doing it myself... Let's get one thing straight. My name is Centurion Aqua, and you may call me Lady Aqua! I am a Centurion, not a monster, and I won't be refered to as such. This will extend till past this meeting should you survive past it, and if you please me enough, this might just not be a one time thing!" She kissed him again, before his vision was filled with water.

From his place underwater, though he didn't know how he got there, he was only breathing because Aqua was kissing him, giving him oxygen. With a surprising show of strength, Aqua tore the wet shirt from his body, followed by his pants. She left his boxers on, finding the bubble print item cute. With her kiss, it seems, the boxers had begun to bulge, and she was quick to reach in and grip the cause of the bulge. Aqua smirked, breaking the kiss after giving the boy a full breath, and moving herself down to his now released erection. She licked her lips at the sight, "My my! Not as good as Richter's, and don't tell him I've seen his, but this beast doesn't suit you at all~. Oh well, you better cum quickly if you want to stay concious. But, I guess if you faint, my job is done either way~." With that, she engulfed his dick whole, taking it easily down her throat. Emil's arms shot to his mouth to keep himself from letting out any air with a gasp.

Emil trembled at the feel of Aqua's mouth on his dick, having never even touched it himself. His entire face was aflame, both with shame and emberassment. Aqua was really working him over, though a little sloppy. Her eyes were wide open, seeming to enjoy the sight of Emil's squirming, since she had reached down with one hand and started to finger her very well hidden sex. Her own cheeks darkened slightly, and she worked harder on Emil's dick, doing her best to get the slowly suffocating boy to cum. Finally, it came, Emil that is. With a cry that let out most of his air, he came, filling Aqua's mouth with it quickly, and she happily drank it, seeming to enjoy the taste. As Emil's vision was darkening, she finished and popped up, kissing him again. He took in a breath, but also some of his own cum, making him blush further as Aqua shared it between them, completely dominating the kiss.

After breaking the kiss again, Aqua used skillful fingers to position Emil's still hard virgin penis at her wet opening, wrapping her legs around his waist. With a small but powerful push, the head was forced in, making her moan happily as the head stretched her entrance. Emil's dick was a monster in it's own right, being nine inches long and a very nice three inches thick. Slowly, Aqua started to stuff more of Emil's dick into her pussy, licking her lips at the sight of the boy's face, all flushed and choking. She quickly kissed him again so he wouldn't drown, finally fully seating herself on his penis. The blond boys green eyes stared into Aqua's own light blue ones, conveying confusion and pleasure.

'_Wh-why am I... Enjoying this so much...?_' He managed to think, his arms going around the white and dark blue skinned woman's waist. He clumsily helped her start moving, taxing his lung capacity to keep his breath. His dick twitched inside Aqua, whose hips were moving quickly, the woman herself licking her lips and consentrating on Emil's face. Her pleasure was rising, and Emil's was as well. The monster dick inside her was stretching her so good, it was taxing her stamina, which wasn't all that great in the first place. Aqua quickly came, kissing Emil to renew his oxygen, her pussy milking his penis and gushing a murky fluid into the water. It didn't take much longer, with her still moving her hips, for Emil to cum as well, making Aqua's eyes widen as he pumped her full of his hot thick semen. Her womb quickly filled, the rest gushing from her pussy and into the surrounding water.

A voice called out to Emil in his mind as Aqua reveled in the feeling of fullness. '**You must forge a pact. Forge a pact to become a Knight of Ratatosk. Then you will be able to accept Lord Ratatosk's power. With it, you may easily... Satisfy... Centurion Aqua. You must hurry, Lady Marta is in danger.**' Emil blinked, '_Who are you..._' '**I to am a Centurion. Centurion Tenebrae, you may call me Tenebrae.**' Spoke the voice in his head. Emil thought about it for a second, before nodding, drawing Aqua's gaze. '**I command you. Unleash the power within yourself. Awaken, 'Hunter of Evil.'**'

Emil's body glowed, different clothing than is original appearing on his body, the pants down. His eyes turned red, and he grabbed Aqua's hips, beginning to thrust fast and hard. The Centurion's eyes widened, and she gasped out a moan of surprised pleasure. Emil caught her in a kiss, taking in more air and stealing away hers with his new attitude. The water surrounding them then suddenly fell, revealing that they had been in a large orb of it. They fell to the floor, and Emil lifted one of Aqua's legs over his shoulder, one hand holding it there, the other grabbing one of Aqua's hands, pulling to help him thrust. Aqua quickly came again, the fast and hard pace rocking her body, making her nipples stiffen atop her small breasts. Emil noticed, and reached forward with the arm holding her leg up, using his now free hand to tweak her nipples, one after the other.

Aqua's eyes widened, her tongue peaking out lewdly as Emil fucked her. It had turned from her dominating him, to him roughly fucking her brains out. Her eyes rolled up a bit, and she went into rolling orgasms. When Emil came again, filling her, she blacked out.

Emil's eyes turned back to their normal green, and he blushed at the passed out, cum filled Centurion Aqua before him. He pulled up his pants and quickly ran to the door, being met by a black panter looking creature. "My my, you did quite a number on Aqua. One might call such a thing beastly, monstrous even." Emil blushed even more. "My name is Centurion Tenebrae. As I said before, you can call me Tenebrae. Now let us hurry, Lady Marta is still in danger." Emil nodded, deciding to ask questions on the way.

Time Skip.

"Meet me in Asgard, at the inn. We'll talk more there. And remember, if I see Marta, I'll kill her." Spoke Richter to Emil, both standing in Koton's house in Hakenosa Peak. As Emil left with Tenebrae, and then left Hakenosa Peak alltogether, Aqua appeared before Richter, a mischevious smile on her face. "Richter~, I have something to tell you about that boy, Emil, now that it seems convenient.~" Richter raised an eyebrow, gazing at the smirking Centurion.

Scene Break

The Mayor of Asgard had just taken Marta away, distracting her while he helped Richter, who was at the inn. Emil nodded, heading to said building, Tenebrae following after insisting on doing so. Ofcourse once they got there, he was quickly taken off and distracted by Aqua, who pestered him into going with her, though it didn't look like she liked doing so.

Emil sweatdropped and nervously smiled as he walked up the stairs, towards the room that Aqua had said Ricther was in. What he didn't expect when he got into the room however, was for it to be closed and locked behind him, Richter leaning against it casually. The smirk on the mans face concerned him however, and when the man walked forward, eyes staring into his, he backed up till he fell onto a bed. Richter moved to lean down over him, his bigger body easily overshadowing Emil's own. "Aqua told me something very interesting. It seems you left her in quite a mess. Care to explain yourself?" Emil blushed heavily, and he turned his head away. Richter's smirk seemed to change then, and he leaned down, a hand going to make Emil face him. "Fine then. No more words."

He kissed Emil, pulling the boy close. The boy's blush went atomic, and he gasped. Richter took it as an invitation and deepened the kiss. His tongue explored Emil's mouth, dueling with the boys own tongue and easily winning. The crimson haired man dominated the boy easily, quickly removing his clothing with expert hands. Richters own clothing soon joined Emil's on the floor, both in two seperate piles. With a glance down, Richter smirked again, making Emil simply seem to turn redder than Richters hair. Emil felt something touch his penis and looked down, finding it to be Richters own. He gulped, because Aqua hadn't been joking when she had said Richter was bigger, even if only a little.

Richter seemed to growl lightly, pressing himself close to Emil before suddenly shimmying down, placing himself at face level with Emil's dick. With a smirk, he licked it from base to tip, drawing a gasp from the boy. He engulfed it in his mouth next, tearing a moan from the blond boys throat, before his mouth was filled with two of Richters fingers. He timidly sucked and licked them, making Richter smirk around his erection. The crimson haired mans other hand came up, beginning to tease Emil's nipples, finding the small bits of flesh cute, stiffening upon the boys chest.

Once Emil had sufficiently wetted the fingers in his mouth, Richter removed them and brought them down, trailing them over one nipple, before placing one tenderly at the boys entrance, pressing forward quickly and smoothly. The boy squirmed and whimpered a bit, gritting his teeth at the uncomfortable feeling. Richter was gentle however, and their was no significant amount of pain when a second finger was added to his ass. The same with the third. When a certain place was touch inside him however, Emil saw stars, and his penis twitched inside Richters mouth, before he came, filling the mans mouth with copius amounts of cum. Ricther drank it all, one eye closed as he looked up at Emil's orgasm face.

With a show of strength, Richter brought Emil to him while sitting against the headboard. He swung it so the boy's ass was to his face, while his own erection was at the boys face. He began to rim the boys ass, wetting it and relaxing it while Emil shyly took his cock into his mouth. Richter was silently amazed at how clean Emil kept himself, finding that he even enjoyed the taste slightly. One hand went down, gripping Emil's hair and gently guiding the boy along his shaft. With soft moans, Richter continued to rim Emil, getting the boys ass ready for his cock.

Surprisingly, the blond at his dick almost made him cum before becoming sufficiantly ready. So Richter simply held Emil's head down and came, filling the now wide eyed boys mouth and throat with thick, hot cum. Without even a prompt, Emil drank what he could, the little he couldn't spilling down his chin to be licked up by Richter when the man brought the boy right side up. Now seated in his lap, Richter brought the shy boy forward a bit, so he could position at the blonds ass. With a slow push, he slipped the head of his dick into the boy, drawing forth a gasp, and Emil scratched at his back. "Do you trust me...?" Spoke Richter, looking into the boys green eyes. Emil looked back into Richters, and for some reason, without hesitation, nodded in affirmative.

Richter smiled and angled his dick, before thrusting up while bringing Emil down. Emil's head flew back and he saw white as his prostate was battered by Richters member. Ofcourse there was still pain, this being his first time and all, it was simply drowned out with the pleasure of his prostate being so roughly pressed by Richter. It continued that way for a while, till there was no more pain, and Emil started to move his hips on his own unconsiously. The boy continued to scratch at the crimson haired mans shoulders, moaning now as pleasure over took him.

Emil gave himself over to the pleasure, nuzzling his face against Richter's shoulder, arms wrapped around the mans neck as said mans hands were at the boys hips. Richters thrusting was quickly speeding up and gaining force, and Emil was quickly losing it, his eyes rolling back as his dick twitched and pulsed against Richters stomach. Said man reached down with one hand and began to masturbate the blond green eyed boy currently being thrusted into. The boy let out a loud moan at the action, moving his hips a bit more in his haze of pleasure, seeking sweet release.

Unknown to either people, there was a small gathering at the door, the desk clerk and the few maids that worked at the inn. These women were blushing and peeping, silently touching themselves as they watched the sight beyond the door.

Back inside the room, Richter had flipped both himself and Emil, leaning over the boy now so he could thrust better and harder. His new thrusts rocked the boys body, and he gripped his ass to bring him closer. He kissed the blond boy again, deep and rough as he thrust into him. Emil's face was possibly trying to immitate a tomato, and doing a good job at it as Richter pleasured his body with his big ol meat stick. His touches and kisses didn't help much either, and finally after what seemed like an eternity to Emil, he came, breaking the kiss and crying out loudly in pleasure, drooling slightly as he did so as Richter simply continued to thrust as Emil's dick spewed out its thick load.

Back at the Mayors house, and every other building, the maids and other females blushed while Marta blinked in surprise, looking around in wonder as to what that sound was.

Emil weakly clutched to Richter, body trembling, Richter still thrusting. The tightness got to the crimson haired man to though, and soon he bottomed out and came as well, expelling his own load deep into Emil's depths. Said boys eyes widened as this happened, and he bit his bottom lip, the warmth seeping into him. When Richter pulled out, a final pulse sent a final shot of cum out to splatter against Emil's chest. Richter leaned forward to lick it off, feeling his cum leak from the boys ass with pride. Emil finally came to a little while later, finding that he had been bathed and dressed, and Richter was waiting next to the bed, a silent smirk on his face.

"Are you ready? I'll give you a few minutes to work out the soreness before we go, and don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you. Do you trust me?"

Those words made Emil's eyes widen, before he gave a soft smile and nodded.

Scene Break

Emil, Marta, Sheena and Regal were all in Flannoire, helping the people after 'Lloyd' attacked it for some reason. Emil was tasked with helping the people up by the church, and had just finished doing so along with meeting a strange blue haired man that called himself Decus. Emil was getting ready to leave when Richter appeared next to the door, pulling him back inside the empty building. He pressed the blond boy against the now closed doors, Centurion Aqua appearing next, giggling as she floated next to Richter. She pulled the blushing boy into a chaste kiss, Richter doing the same once she was done.

"Hello cutie!3" Spoke Aqua, blushing lightly as she saw Richter kiss Emil. Once that was done, both people wisked the boy away to the back of the church, placing him on a pile of blankets that was stored their for occasions of turmoil, or for when people came to the church in need. The Church of Martel had it's good sides, however few they were. Emil gave a shy wave, busy blushing as Richter pulled him against his chest. The elder man had pulled him into a kiss, silencing anything the boy had to say, pulling the green eyed boy into his lap. Aqua seated herself onto the boys own lap, nuzzling his cheek with her own as she smiled happily.

Clothing was removed in the case of Richter and Emil, Aqua not really one for needing clothing in the first place. Emil was easily penetrated this time, his ass easily accepting the older mans larger member. Ofcourse, that didn't mean there was no pain, he was simply distracted from it because Aqua had taken his member into her mouth, easily deep throating it without needing to come up very often because she apparently had excellent lung capacity. Richter didn't thrust, simply contenting himself to lay deep inside Emil's body, slowly but surely driving the boy mad with prolonged pleasure as his entrance was stuffed, and his penis was down a soft, moist throat.

Finally however, his eyes turned red as he entered Ratatosk Mode. pushed Aqua's head down till her nose was burried in his pubes, before cumming deep down her throat, gritting his teeth as his eyes closed, his penis pumping delighting amounts of his thickened cum down the Centurions throat. She took it gracefully, having expected it, but was slightly surprised at the added thickness of it. One thing for sure, if Centurions did need to eat, she wouldn't for a while after this. When he finished, his grip loosened and Aqua came up, licking her lips and giving the peace sign, her eyes catching Richters, who began thrusting then, jolting Emil back to normal and causing the boy to moan loudly, though it was quickly muffled when Aqua floated up and trapped his head between her thighs.

The blond green eyed boys eyes changed again as he went back into Ratatosk Mode with avengance, furiously using skills he shouldn't have had to pleasure Aqua with his lips and tongue. The Centurion moaned happily, pressing her hips down on the boys face, staring down at the red eyes glaring back up at her. Richter was still thrusting, and so there was a pink hue to 's cheeks, his breathing through his nose hard against her pelvis. Richter meanwhile, had his hands on 's hips, moving him vigorously atop his dick. His own cheeks were pink, his breathing only slightly labored with his thrusts.

With a simultanious cry, Richter and Aqua came, Aqua into 's mouth and on his face, and Richter into the boys stretched rectum.

With a show of strength, pulled Aqua from his head, bringing the Centurion to his lap and impaling her on his own dick, his arms going around her hips as he shakily moved her atop him as Richters cum filled him. He was quick to cum again, filling Aqua up and forcing himself from Richters cock. He turned and with a smirk usually reserved for battle, aimed the crimson haired mans still hard dick at Aqua's ass. Spreading the Centurions cheeks, he slowly pushed her down, impaling her on her 'Master Richter3's dick. Ofcourse, she cried out in pain as she was stretched, but he took care of that by grinding himself up into her pussy. She calmed down soon enough, taking that time to catch his breath, cum leaking from his ass and onto the pile of stored blankets.

"I'm going to break~3!" Cried Aqua, the water based Centurion blushing as her body trembled at the double penetration. She could feel the two dicks meeting in her insides, stirring her up as encouraged Richter to move, both males starting to roughly buck up into Aqua's small body. Both men were quickly wearing down what stamina they had left, because it seemed that sex took a greater toll on them than battle. With loud cries of ecstasy, all three participants came again, the crimson haired man and the blond boy both filling the Centurions depths and painting her insides white. Her eyes rolled back a bit, her tongue peaking lewdly past her lips, and it was quickly captured by .

Aqua was quickly removed from the two, and pounced on Richter, turning the man and leaning to begin rimming him. He protested of course, but didn't let him do so with any real resistance. Centurion Aqua regained conciousness just in time to see thrust himself into Richter, drawing a surprising cry from the man. She blushed and huffed in anger, moving to wrap her arms around 's waist, pressing something against his own ass, making him startle. "Wha?"

Blushing, Aqua thrust her new penis deep into , shocking him from Ratatosk Mode. "You thought Tenebonehead was the only shapeshifter? I'll teach you to steal Master Richter's virginity!" She began thrusting, her rough movements making Emil thrust in tandem, fucking the heavily blushing Richter as Aqua fucked him. All three people moved, though Richter only did so hesitantly as new sensations coursed through him. He knew he wouldn't be moving right for a while after this, but that wouldn't stop what he had to do, which brought him into a small funk. Aqua quickly noticed this and frowned slightly, taking Emil's hands and bringing them forward to Richters member.

Helping him along, she guided him in pleasuring the crimson haired man, happy to be able to do so. She wasn't used to what she was doing however, and quickly came into Emil's ass, filling it with a bit to much, making his stomach bulge obscenely, also making him cum into Richter's ass. Finally, Emil fell back, startling Aqua who had been trying to stop her new penis from expelling any more, and made her instead cum again as he pressed his ass right back onto her dick. Both Aqua and Emil held his stomach as it bulged, the rest spilling down onto the bed quickly, before Aqua pushed the boy from her, watching as he landed with his ass in the air, her cum seeping from it in gushes, the boys stomach slowly deflating.

As the three layed there, regaining their strengths, Richter and Aqua thought about both the past and the future. The both sat up and looked at Emil, Aqua's dick now gone. As one, they both spoke, "Emil... Do you trust us?" Emil looked at them, blushing and fidgeting, before nodding, making the two feel burdened slightly. "I trust you..." Spoke the boy, cementing it. They all cleaned up, and went their seperate ways, Richter and Aqua seeming to disappear before anyone could catch them with Emil.

Scene Break

"I didn't want Emil to see what I'm about to do..."

With that, Richter stabbed 'Marta', removing 'Ratatosk's Core' and holding it up for all to see. Emil was torn with sorrow and Rage. Sorrow that Richter had just 'killed' 'Marta', and that the girl was 'dead'; and rage that Richter had just 'killed' his first friend. He imediately went into Ratatosk Mode and flew at Richter with a cry of pain, rage and sorrow. "**RICHTEEEEEEEEEEEERR!**"


End file.
